At Least We're Not Dead
by SapphireEyedWolf1
Summary: What if Wormtail was an even bigger coward? What if Harry stood by Cedric? Cedric and Harry would be sent to Middle Earth! And they happen to be the mates of our favorite elves! ALL MAGICAL BEINGS ARE IMMORTAL IN THIS STORY!
1. Chapter 1

Okay, so I've had the idea for this story for months and I just couldn't wait to write it.

**Rating:** K+ - T

**Pairings:** HP/Legolas, CD/Haldir (Harry's 14. Don't like, don't read.)

**Disclaimer:** I give all ownership of the characters to J.K. Rowling and J.R.R. Tolkien, I just own the plot.

**READ to understand:** So, you know how Ron didn't believe Harry? Of course you do! Anyway, during that time Harry and Cedric got closer. Harry became Cedric's honorary little brother! So, later, Harry will be called Harry Diggory.

One last thing! Paragraphs in _italics_ are from the 4th HP book.

* * *

_Harry felt his feet slam into the ground; his injured leg gave way, and he fell forward; his hand let go of the Triwizard Cup at last. He raised his head._

_"Where are we?" he said._

_Cedric shook his head. He got up, pulled Harry to his feet, and they looked around. They had left the Hogwarts grounds completely; they had obviously traveled miles - perhaps hundreds of miles - for even the mountains surrounding the castle were gone. They were standing instead in a dark and overgrown graveyard; the black outline of a small church was visible beyond a large yew tree to their right. A hill rose above them to their left. Harry could just make out the outline of a fine old house on the hillside._

_Cedric looked down at the Triwizard Cup and then up at Harry._

_"Did anyone tell you the cup was a Portkey?" he asked._

_"Nope," said Harry. He was looking around the graveyard. It was completely silent and slightly eerie. "Is this supposed to be part of the task?"_

_"__I dunno," said Cedric. He sounded slightly nervous. "Wands out d'you reckon?"_

_"Yeah," said Harry, glad that Cedric made the suggestion rather than him._

_They pulled out their wands. Harry_ _kept looking around him. H_e _had, yet again_, _the strange feeling that they were being watched._

_"Someone's coming," he said suddenly._

_Squinting tensely through the darkness, they watched the figure drawing nearer, walking steadily toward them between the graves. Harry couldn't make out a face, but from the way it was walking and holding its arms, he could tell that it was carrying something. Whoever it was, he was short, and wearing a hooded cloak pulled up over his head to obscure his face. And - several paces nearer, the gap between them closing all the time - Harry saw that the thing in the persons arms looked like a baby... or was it merely a bundle of robes?_

_Harry lowered his wand slightly and glanced sideways at Cedric. Cedric shot him a quizzical look. They both turned to watch the approaching figure. It stopped beside a towering marble headstone, only six feet from them. For a second Harry and Cedric and the short figure simply looked at one another._

_And then, without warning, Harry's scar exploded with pain. It was agony such as he had never felt in all his life; his wand slipped from his fingers as he put his hands over his face; his knees buckled; he was on the ground and he could see nothing at all; his head was about to split open._

_From far away, above his head, he heard a high, cold voice say, "Kill the spare."_

_"Avada Kedavra!"  
_

Nothing happened. No green light, no scream. Nothing.* With strength he didn't know he had, Harry stood unsteadily. Cedric steadied him when he nearly fell. Both of their heads snapped to their would-be murderers.

"Wormtail, do as I say! Kill the spare!" Harry's eyes widened and he momentarily forgot his pain. They had to get out of here. Now.

"I-I can't master! Forgive me!" Harry slowly bent down, with the help of Cedric, to grab his wand. Wormtail looked at them through his hood and lifted his wand. Then he spoke as Harry spoke.

"Tenus alius tempus**!" As Harry said, "accio cup!" Harry had his arm outstretched while he clung to Cedric. The spell hit them the same time that Harry grasped the cup. Cedric and Harry disappeared in a bright blue light. The only living things in the cemetary was an enraged Dark Lord and a wimpering servant.

* * *

I hope you like it so far!

* In the fifth book, Bellatrix says you have to mean it to cast an Unforgivable.

** It means **to another time** in latin. It's cheesey, I know, but it's the best I could think of.

Please give reviews.


	2. Chapter 2

Wow, you guys rock! I can't believe all the alerts and favorites and reviews I got. I think I love you!

**Disclaimer:** I own only the plot.

**Warning:** this fic contains slash

* * *

Harry felt sick. He was afraid he was going to throw up. He was spinning, faster and faster. Then, all of a sudden, he stopped. He fell on top of Cedric with an 'Oomph!'

The last thing Legolas expected to come from the blue light were two boys. Hey, he didn't even expect the blue light! He watched his best friend, Aragorn, cautiously move towards them. They may be children but they could still be dangerous. Legolas stood with his friend. He didn't want his

Cedric wrapped his arms around his brother and glared at the two strangers coming towards them. So far today strangers have tried to kill him. He studied them thoroughly, they seemed they could be threats if provoked. Harry started to move and Cedric slowly let him go and pushed him behind himself. He may not be a Gryffindor but he was loyal to the bone.

As soon as the world righted itself, Harry tried to move from Cedric grip. Once he let go, Harry was pushed behind him. Harry looked over Cedric's shoulder and his eyes widened. Oh shit, they were in trouble. Harry tried to stand but his leg had other ideas. He was caught around the waist by Cedric before his head hit the ground.

Legolas studied these two boys. The seemed rather close, from the way the blond was guarding the raven. He couldn't help but admire the blond, putting himself in danger with no obvious way to defend himself. His gaze was drawn to the raven yet again. He was gorgeous, black hair that looked blue in the light and eyes that looked like pure emeralds. He had the body of a female. He seemed to be destined to be pretty instead of handsome. He mentally shook his head. The child couldn't be older than 13* and he was attracted to him!

Cedric decided it was time to do something. He grabbed his brother bridal-style and stood. As soon as he did at least a dozen bows and swords were pointed at him. He slowly set Harry down and nudged him behind him again. He raised his arms in surrender. They relaxed their grip but didn't lower their weapons.

"D-do you mind telling us where we are?" Cedric asked nervously. The people looked confused.

"Cedric, I don't think they speak English," said Harry quietly. Cedric sighed in frustration. "Do you know a language spell?"

"Yeah! Flitwick just taught one to us." Cedric slowly reached for his wand, aware he might lose his hand before he could grab it. He pulled his wand out and pointed it at his throat. "Quislibet lingua." He did the same to Harry.

"What is this place?'' Cedric again once he was sure the spell was working. A man with_ pointed ears_ came forward. He looked like he was in his thirties but you could tell he was much older.

"You are in Rivendell." He said looking at them suspiciously. "Who are you? Why are you here?" This time Harry answered.

"I'm Harry Potter-Diggory. This is my brother, Cedric Diggory. As for your second question... I don't know" He shared a look with Cedric. "Where should we begin?"

"Perhaps the beginning," answered a man who looked a lot like Dumbledore. Harry smirked.

"Alright..." Harry went through the entire story of his life up until they reached the graveyard. It was rather amusing watching their expressions change from disbelief to astonishment to awe. By the time he was finished he was supporting a (in one elf's opinion) cute blush from all the attention. Gandalf spoke after he was done.

"A very interesting tale you have their, young Harry. Bilbo would simply love to hear it." He muttered the last part to himself though mostly everyone heard.

"Er, thank you...".

"Oh, forgive my rudeness! I am Gandalf the Grey." He said smiling warmly at both of them then gestured to the elf next to him. "This is Lord Elrond of Rivendell and-"

"Not to be rude or anything but why do half of you hear have pointed ears?" Cedric burst out and blushed at the glare he got from his brother.

"Forgive Cedric, he is as lax of manners as he is a brain," Harry said while glaring at him. He then turned to Elrond. "Though I was wondering the same."

"You have never met an elf before?" Elrond asked in disbelief. Both shook their heads and Harry answered verbally.

"I've met ghosts, goblins, trolls, Cornish Pixies, giant spiders that fucking TALK, a Basilisk, a Werewolf, Dementors, dragons, grindylows, mermaids that look more like demons, and two half giants, but never an six-and-a-half-foot tall elf. A two-foot tall house-elf but that's it." He finished lamely. Elrond could tell he spoke the truth.

"Elves are one of the many beings in Middle Earth along with Men, Hobbits, Dwarfs, Istari or wizards, Orchs, and Uruk-hai. Gandalf is a Istari, Masters Frodo, Sam, Pippin, and Merry," he gestured to four beings three-feet tall with hairy feet, "are Hobbits. Masters Gluin and Gimli," he looked towards a very shaggy looking group about a foot taller than the Hobbit, "are Dwarfs. Aragorn,"he looked at a man that looked like Sirius, "is a Man. Orchs, Goblins, and Uruk-hai are servants of Sauron and Saruman."

"Who are they?" Harry asked with a sinking feeling in his stomach.

"Saruman was an Istari on our side before he was corrupted by Sauron's empty promises. Sauron is a Dark Lord who-"

"Wanted to rule the world." Harry finished for him. He sighed. "Let me guess, some-one destroyed him, but for some reason his soul remained. You know the reason." It wasn't a question. Gandalf spoke up.

"Yes, a ring called the One Ring. Nine of us are going to Mordor to destroy it." Cedric saw the look in Harry's eyes but before he could say anything Harry did.

"I'll go!" He said. Instant uproar.

"Absolutely not!!" Cedric was the first to say. Harry gave him The Look. The Look could make the coldest heart do anything for Harry. It was his secret weapon. Cedric always melted at The Look, and this time was no different. "Ugh, alright! But I'm coming with you!" Harry practically squeezed the life out of him with a hug. Elrond shook his head.

"Are you sure about this?" He asked seriously. They both nodded after they let go of each other. He sighed sadly and nodded his head. Every one started to leave besides a few elves and Cedric and Harry. Cedric walked up to Elrond and nervously cleared his throat. Elrond looked at him and smiled reassuringly.

"Wh-where should we spend the night?" Cedric asked him.

"I will show you. Come." Elrond started to walk away and Cedric followed, beckoning Harry to follow him. Harry took one step and his leg gave out from under him. He closed his eyes, wating for impact. Insead, he felt something, like static, wrap around his shoulder and hold him up. He opened his eyes to see a surprised blue eyed elf looking into his emerald eyes. He felt confused, the elf looked more surprised than he felt, and also immense gratitude.

"Thanks, I thought I was going to have stone on my face for a week." He joked lightly. The elf seemed brought out of his stupor. He smirked.

"My pleasure Harry. I'm Legolas." Legolas couldn't believe it. What everyone thought to be an accident seemed to be destiny. This beautiful boy was his mate.

"Harry!" Cedric rushed over to his brother. "Harry, I'm sorry, I completely forgot about your leg!" Legolas let him slip into Cedric's grip.

"Cedric, it's okay. It's _my_ leg, I should have known I was pushing it." Harry said, trying to comfort him. Cedric was still worried though.

"I would like it if some one would look at it, it may have some poison in it." This got Legolas attention.

"Harry, I agree with your brother." Cedric sent him a grateful look. Harry pouted.

"Fiiine," he whined." 'Night Legolas" Legolas smiled as he watched Cedric carry Harry away.

"Good night Harry." He whispered.

* * *

*Harry looks 13 because of how the Dursley's take care (or lack there of) for him.

Thank you for your support:

**CatgirlKitsune**

**Calmest Card**

**tamahome8**

**Rune The Secret Child**

**Haunt of twilight**

**doxiesmom14**

**GaaShikaNaruJiKe**

**ONIX-21**

**lennox03237**


	3. Chapter 3

**READ:** The winners for the poll was Harry-Black Panther and Cedric-Husky! Thank you all for giving me you're opinion. Harry's animagi name will be Emerald because of his eyes. Cedric's animagi name will be Copper because he's a red Husky. I have links on my profile. Cedric has blue eyes not brown.

**Disclaimer: **I own just the plot.

**Warning:** Slash, language, and light mentions of abuse.

Here's chapter 3

* * *

Harry groaned when the light hit his eyes and tried to move away from it, but was pinned down. Frustrated, he looked up to see Cedric laying half on top of him. He blinked in confusion and then remembered yesterday. Already in a bad mood, he tried to shove Cedric off of him. This just caused Cedric to open his mouth and start to drool. Harry was starting to panic.

"Cedric! Cedric wake up or I swear-CEDRIC!" He screamed when some of the drool fell on his cheek. Cedric jolted awake and looked, confused, down at Harry.

"Harry... Why are you crying?" He asked. Harry snapped.

"I AM NOT CRYING YOU FUCKING GIT!!! NOW GET OFF OF ME!" Cedric jumped (more like fell) off the bed, figuring out A) what he must have done and B) it's best to listen to Harry in times like these. Harry took several deep breaths to calm himself. There was no way he was going back to sleep now. He looked at Cedric and sighed. He swung his legs off the bed and stood.

"Never mention this. Got it?" Cedric nodded and Harry smiled. Cedric silently let out a sigh of relief. He walked over to him and slid his arm around Harry's waist and took Harry's arm and put it around his neck. They left the healing wing they spent the night in after they changed (Harry can at least change by himself) into some clothes they found there for him. They both looked in opposite directions, silently deciding which way to go. Ten minutes later they found themselves completely lost. Then Cedric slapped himself in the head.

"What?" Harry asked, bewildered, as Cedric pulled out his wand. He laid it down in his palm.

"Cuspis Praebeo Nutrimens*." The wand pointed the way they had just come. They groaned but turned around and continued going. Later they found themselves at the dining hall table getting stared at by nearly everyone there. Harry, still peeved about getting bodily fluids dripped on his face, said a 'What?' and everyone looked away. Shrugging, he went back to his meal until he heard a chuckle beside him. Intent on telling the person to screw off, he looked up coming face to face with Legolas.

"Bad morning, my friend?" Harry heard a scoff to his right and saw Aragorn looking at them with his own meal. Where were these people coming from, the sky?!

"Why do you ask" He saw mirth dancing in Legolas' eyes.

"It's been long since I've heard such shouting," Harry blushed. He didn't yell _that_ loud, did he?

"I hate mornings." He groaned.

"What had happened?" Asked Aragorn. Cedric answered as Harry continued with his own meal, trying not to listen.

"Harry woke before I did and I was on top of him. I guess I, er, drooled on him." He and Harry blushed when he said. "And, uh, Harry wasn't that happy."

Legolas had narrowed his eyes when Cedric mentioned he _slept_ with _his_ mate. They didn't look that much alike, were they really brothers?

Aragorn saw the jealous look on his best friend's face. Legolas had told Aragorn about finding his mate last night and he had wanted to know him better. He quickly ask,"You are brothers, and yet you look nothing alike."

Harry and Cedric both stiffened at the hidden question. Should they tell their new friends after just meeting them? They seemed to have a discussion over what to tell them.

After a few seconds Harry softly spoke, "They'll find out eventually Cedric." Cedric sighed in defeat and looked down at the table. "Do you want me to tell them or you?" Cedric looked up with a pleading look in his eyes. Harry sighed.

"Alright, my parents are not Cedric's parents, but he is my brother." Aragorn and Legolas were confused by that but didn't interrupt. "My aunt and her family _generously _took me in and basically made me their slave. Basically if one thing was wrong I got a beating. "Harry closed his eyes at the memories and didn't see Legolas' dark look, then he opened them and continued.

"This summer it was worst. I got a beating nearly every day, sometimes I couldn't wake up early enough to cook their breakfast the next day and I got another beating for that. When I left with the Weasley's I had to wear Glamour, a spell that hides your true appearance, because of all the bruises. When I met Cedric it was like he knew something wasn't right, even though he didn't know me. I went back to Hogwarts and became close friends with Cedric a few weeks later. I got sick of Hermione and Ron going for each other's throats. " He added sheepishly.

"The Triwizard Tournament started and Ron thought I got Cedric to enter my name. I told him he was being stupid, why would Cedric put my name in if he was competing too? Ron didn't listen though. I spent more time with Cedric and because I was so busy I forgot to respell the glamour charm. Cedric saw and demanded to know what had happened or else he'd get Dumbledore or McGonagall. When I told him he was disgusted and tried to get Dumbledore to do something. Dumbledore told him there was one thing possible and that was blood adoption. Cedric owled his dad and got a positive response, saying he'd be thrilled to have another son, and two vials full of Cedric's mom and dad's blood. Then Cedric asked me if I would like to be his brother. Obviously I said yes. Dumbledore asked Snape to make us the potion for us. About a month later, while everyone was at the Halloween party, we were in Cedric's Head Boys room**. I drank the potion after both vials of blood were put in. The next 24 hours were a painful blur. Then I woke up and I was Harry James Potter-Diggory. My appearance had changed a bit, I could see without glasses, my eye color changed a bit, and I grew an inch or two. I had to keep glamours on so no one got suspicious. I also kept my glasses but lost the horrid things in that graveyard." Harry said smugly, glad he didn't have to wear them again.

"Why did you say we would find out anyways?" Asked Legolas curiously.

"I can't do magic until my leg heals or it will take longer than necessary, so the glamours will eventually fade." Harry answered. Any further conversation was interrupted when Elrond came over to them with what looked like two younger versions of himself. They all exchanged good mornings.

"Cedric," said Elrond, "do you know how to use a sword?" Cedric looked shocked at the question but mentally shook himself out of his stupor.

"No."

"For the journey you and Harry will be going on you both need to learn how to use a sword to properly defend yourself. Since Harry is injured for now you will train on your own with my two sons, Elrohir and Eladan." The two looked at Cedric and bowed. "I hope they will teach you well." Elrond said, smiling slightly, and walked away.

"Come," said Eladan. "We shall start right away." Cedric gulped nervously and followed after saying he'd see Harry later. Harry sighed and stood on one wobbly leg. A hand on his shoulder kept him from crashing to the floor. He looked up and saw Legolas standing over him, an unreadable look on his face. He gently wrapped an arm around Harry's shoulder.

"Would you like Aragorn and I to show you Rivendell?" Harry nodded, hoping Cedric wouldn't be missing limbs when he got back

* * *

I know it's short after so long, but I couldn't really think while I was writing this. I'm sorry if it's crappy.

*It roughly means 'point me to food'.

**Cedric's Head Boy, right?

**Thank you:**

**lifedotcalm, OnlyInDarknessCanWeSee, onidra, BEE **I don't really know why, it just worked out that way I guess.** psicat76, AsiaGirl, doxiesmom14, Haunt of twilight, Mask of Lies, Uchiha Kasarrah1619****, skyinthenightslove, Dredrod, witchfromnowhere** I know! I swear I've read at least 10 series with Dark Lords trying to rule the world, but guess what? Not gonna happen!** backwolfgirl88, wolfawaken **I'm so sorry about your dog. I hope he had a happy life.** Blackest-Apologies **Oh yeah, Harry will also be good with a sword from his time in the Chamber and with some extra training with Aragorn and Legolas. Also Cedric's gonna teach him some more advance spells. He'll just have to wait for his leg to heal, which won't take long. Only a couple more chapters.** silverharpie17, YueLilianPotter, Squrlie Jack, Eovin, 917brat **I didn't mean that Harry and Cedric were going to be creatures. I'm sorry I gave you that idea, but what I meant was that some people call wizards magical beings and others magical creatures.** StarAngel531, Metal Tokie, iminlovewithdracomalfoy, Kashou Fenikusu, ALISNAPE, The-Death-Queen **I never knew that about black panthers, it's so cool. Thanks for the website!** Starstreak 777, Niwasae, DragonSlayer0304, Aisling-Siobhan, Nozomu, Sweet-single, dead feather **I kinda hafta jump around or else I'll write real shot chapters or put in a lot of lines which will really confuse me, sorry. For your Moldy Voldy question he wouldn't be destroyed, I might write a sequel but that's an iffy.** TutelaTwin, Y-dO-u-CrY, TalaDentro****, Liria Nai,Sinfully Addicted **I didn't even think of the scar thing, though I'm gonna do the eyes for both of them.** HufflePuff96, darkangelwp05, BladeMaxwell-GoddessofDeath, 1412, Lady Ashlynne, koryssa-kory, Dragon fangirl, Annabelle **Yep. Red n' white.** yumi2482 **I LOVE an overprotective Cedric!** Youko Demon **Thank you!** ForeverKathryn, maria,**** Midii, **I put you for both cause I couldn't decide. I do it for everyone that can't decide.** Loveless377, ****blackkat818, Rajani Devi Lakshmi,** **Dangerous Crimes, sacred histories, Starlit Warrior, Alfrin-Lover  
**


	4. Chapter 4

Yeah, crappy chappies gone, good chappies here. Hope you like it!

* * *

Cedric blocked a blow from Elladan with the sword he was holding. He was panting and sweating from the exertion of working for the few hours he'd been training. First he'd thought this was no problem, this would be easy. Ha! The next time he thought that he'd have to ask Harry to kick him in his ass. He dodges a swing from Elrohir and didn't notice Elladan slip behind him. He did notice, however, his legs coming out from under him and landing on his back. He groaned and saw Elladan and Elrohir standing over him, smirking.

"Better," praised Elrohir as he held out his hand. Cedric grabbed it and was pulled up swiftly; picking up his sword along the way. "Try again."

Cedric readied himself again and wondered what Harry was up to.

**Meanwhile...**

Harry wouldn't allow himself to breath. Legolas was holding him snug against his side; not that Harry minded that much, he smelled so _good_, which was the reason he wouldn't allow himself to breathe. He could stay like this forever if he didn't think Legolas would freak out though. He let out a deep sigh and heard Legolas say something.

"Sorry, what did you say?" Legolas' lips quirked up for a second but Harry saw the worry in his eyes.

"I asked if your leg was bothering you, we could rest if you like." Half of Harry wanted to say 'No, I'm fine' but the other half of him of him want to stop if only to move away from Legolas. Aragorn had excused himself earlier after Harry had met Lady Arwen, leaving him alone with Legolas and his strange feelings for the elf. Harry could tell Arwen and Aragorn fancied each other; love was another story since he himself had never experienced love.

Harry's pride lost his internal battle and he nodded his head towards Legolas. He helped Harry over to an oak tree and sat beside Harry. Legolas worries didn't subside as he felt his mate tense up.

"How is your leg feeling?" Harry let out a short laugh, trying to calm his racing heart. Legolas looked bewildered; trying to figure out what was so funny.

"Do you worry over everyone like you do me?" Harry asked, half joking, half serious. Legolas smiled at him and he had to fight down a furious blush. Why was he so affected by Legolas?

"No, Harry, you're... unique... to me." Harry scrunched up his nose in distaste. Legolas couldn't help but think what a cute sight it was and laughed quietly to himself.

"I really don't like being unique, I was 'unique' to the Wizarding World and it was... difficult." Harry grimaced at the end of his sentence then thought of what Legolas had said. "How am I important to you?"

Legolas thought of lying to Harry but the idea was shot to hell (A/N I don't know if the people in Middle Earth believe in hell or if they call hell by some other name but I'm going with it.) when he looked in Harry' eyes, he knew he couldn't lie to his mate, but he was still terrified of rejection.

"Harry... I-I need to te-" He was cut off by a crack and bright red flames. Legolas quickly put himself in front of Harry and took his sword out of its sheath, ready to fight. He blinked in shock when he saw, instead of an orc (or twenty); he saw beautiful red bird and a white owl carrying... a hat? He blinked a few times; to make sure what he was real. He looked at Harry and saw him looking at the birds in shock and... recognition.

"Hedwig, Fawkes? How are you here?" He asked as if they would respond. The owl gave a chirp and flew over to Harry's shoulder, giving him a look that seemed to say: 'What on Earth have you been up to? I've been worried sick!' Harry gave her a sheepish look. "Sorry, Hedwig."

Ah, so the owl was Hedwig and so the red bird was Fawkes. Who was now on Harry's knee looking at Harry's bandage. Harry looked at Fawkes for a moment and reached down to unwrap his bandage. Legolas grabbed his arm, having put his sword back in its sheath after he saw no threat.

"Harry, what are you doing?" He said furiously, thinking of all the possible ways Harry could hurt himself further.

"Relax, Legolas. I sure Fawkes is just going to heal my leg." Harry soothed him. Legolas looked at Fawkes warily before he let out a soft trill and he let go of Harry's arm. Harry continued unwrapping his leg and both he and Legolas winced when they saw its damage. His leg was swollen with splotches of green, blue, and yellow bruises. Yellow puss was coming out of two puncture marks. Fawkes let out a sad trill and bent over his leg; crying. Harry hissed when his bone snapped into place; fully healed. His bruises faded and more puss seeped from the wounds before they closed themselves. Legolas watched in awe and shock as all this happened.

"Thanks, Fawkes!" Harry beamed at him and stroked his feathers. Legolas watched in silence before he spoke.

"Harry, how did Fawkes do heal you?" Harry looked at him then spoke.

"Fawkes is a Phoenix; he is a magical bird in other words. He's able to heal with his tears, carry items four times his weight, and I'm not sure, but I don't think he kind die. I'm not sure." Harry frowned in thought before he shrugged.

"How can he not die, that's impossible." Thought Legolas aloud. Harry thought before he said, "I don't know. Cedric might know more though."

Harry stood, gingerly putting weight on his once injured foot. Sure he had his balance, Harry turned and helped Legolas stand, their hands still intertwined as Legolas led them toward the training area. Hedwig landed on Harry's shoulder when Fawkes left to grab the hat. Hedwig looked their hands before she glared accusingly at Legolas. Harry saw and laughed at Legolas widened eyes which held the `Who, me?' expression.

"Hedwig, be nice." Harry scolded gently. She stuck up her beak and turned away from Legolas then started fly above them. Harry frowned slightly then looked at Legolas. "Sorry, I have no idea what has gotten into her."

They walked in silence awhile before they came to the training area. They saw Cedric on his back with Elrohir's sword pointing at his back while Elladan smirked at Cedric. Harry snickered at poor Cedric.

"Cedric!" He looked over towards them and stood once the sword was removed from his back. He walked towards them while Elladan and Elrohir watched curiously.

"What's up Harry?" Cedric asked, concerned. "Is it your leg?"

"No, I was wondering how much you know about Phoenix." Cedric looked shocked and suspicious.

"Why do you ask?"

"No reason. Well, besides the fact Fawkes and Hedwig arrived hear in a flash, literally." Cedric gaped at him, "close your mouth or you'll catch flies." His jaw snapped close and he shook his head.

"Only you, Harry, only you."

* * *

_I didn't forget the sorting hat. It's in the next chapter._

**Thank You:**

**silverharpie17, Flame150, xXxOtAkU-444xXx, blackkat818** Thanks, I'll change it as soon as I have time. **koryssa-kory-** lol** xXFreedom-ReaderXx, ****candinaru25** haha! **Stormglass, TalaDentro **hahaha! **Basill, Laesk, xo i love emmett xo, Soccerqueen237, EmeraldGreyClouds, OtomeLuver **Naw, Harry's form is a black panther! :) **Trinity Fenton-Phantom **Thank you thank you thank you! Ur a Life saver! This chapter would've taken so much longer without your help. **yamiyugi23, VINCATH, wolfawaken, doxiesmom14, CleverBast** hahaha!** Harlequin Shadow, Deviously Ruined Rose, funkichooki** thanx.** onidra, ****lizh12795 **Ugh, u don't want to know. And I do love the sport I was playing but I play it left-handed now. **storyprincess92, cricket5144 **Ouch, your poor dad! Thanks for the warning! **guardin of dragons, duct-tape-seamstress,**** Fire Dolphin** I'm leaning more towards mpreg, but I'm not sure yet...** ElricTheDragon, ****Haunt of twilight, ****LastofDragonFriends** Good idea, I'll try!** Heartless-and-Suicidal** Ouch, that must suck.

review, review, _**review!**_


	5. Important Red Botton Issue

Founded by chisato12010

!Important!

I heard about Redbotton (a program that may get my stories and maybe your stories deleted from FanFiction .net)…

Please read this article I copied off from Civil Initiative .com... If I get in trouble for posting this then so be it, but I feel all readers should know the facts… It's their RIGHT…

Friday, August 27, 2010

The RedBotton Issue and what it means for FFNet

As some may have noticed there has recently been a mass reporting of stories on FFNet that are being made by a person known as RedBootton. The administration of the site have been made aware of a disturbing revelation about this account.

RedBootton is actually a program that was designed by Lord Kelvin and is used by various members of Literate Union. Redbootton appears to be capable of accessing Ffnet and searching stories or summaries for either key words or patterns of grammar and then creating a list of the stories that are "in violation of ToS" it then mass reports these stories until the stories are either removed by the author or mods. The members of LU don't even scan over the list before executing the report portion of the program.

The list itself is generated in a matter of minutes.

The idea is to go through each fandom systematically and clean house until Lord Kelvin can finish the touches on the site wide program. After each fandom is cleaned it will then be used to scan all new stories being posted.

This is a serious violation of the ToS on FFNet  
_4. General Use of the Website  
hereby grants you permission to access and use the Website as set forth in these Terms of Service, provided that:  
A. You agree not to distribute in any medium any part of the Website, including but not limited to User Submissions (defined below), without 's prior written authorization.  
B. You agree not to alter or modify any part of the Website.  
C. You agree not to access User Submissions (defined below) or Content through any technology or means other than the Website itself.  
E. You agree not to use or launch any automated system, including without limitation, "robots," "spiders," or "offline readers," that accesses the Website in a manner that sends more request messages to the servers in a given period of time than a human can reasonably produce in the same period by using a conventional on-line web browser. Notwithstanding the foregoing, grants the operators of public search engines permission to use spiders to copy materials from the site for the sole purpose of and solely to the extent necessary for creating publicly available searchable indices of the materials, but not caches or archives of such materials. reserves the right to revoke these exceptions either generally or in specific cases. You agree not to collect or harvest any personally identifiable information, including account names, from the Website, nor to use the communication systems provided by the Website (e.g. comments, email) for any commercial solicitation purposes. You agree not to solicit, for commercial purposes, any users of the Website with respect to their User Submissions. _

What is disturbing about this issue is that many false positives are given, and stories that are not in violation are being reported. The administration of FFNET have been made aware of this issue, but even after repeated e-mails they seem to be either indifferent or actually support the use of this program by Literate Union.

What follows is what is known about RedBootton and how this one simple program could easily impact the site and why every one should be angry that the administration as remained silent about this issue.

(RB) is a program that accesses and systematically searches for and reports stories that it flags as in violation of ToS.  
program is not perfect and has had false hits, resulting in stories with the inclusion of a header formatted in the following manner as being reported for script format even when the rest of the story is in actual story paragraph form.  
Rating:  
Pairing:  
Summery:  
Authors Note:  
no long reads or even checks over the stories that are flagged by RB before hitting the report function.  
advanced form of the program that is available to trusted members that includes a search function for typo's and grammar. This could result in a 10,000+ word stories that may have a few typo's or stories that have characters that may have dialog that is grammatically incorrect as being reported.  
is a beta version that will have the ability to search for MA stories. This search function is based upon the flagging of certain words within the text. A story that may have a rooster referred to as a cock or a cat being called a pussy could easily be flagged and reported as MA.  
6.A Beta version of the advanced program will have the capability to "clean house" site wide, including scanning any stories as they are being posted.

For those who think that is fiction I give you links to the Literate Union Forum.

.net/topic/61196/30589812/1/

In this thread is where Lord Kelvin talks about and includes links to where this program can be downloaded for general use. At one point LK even states _"Specific words/phrases are rated MA automatically because they are only present in stories with paraphilia."_

.net/topic/61196/30532995/38/#30685587

In this thread there is more talk about both RB and how to use it.

Over the past week multiple emails were sent to the admin and mods of FFNet with no answer. Although it is possible that with a site as large as FFNet that they have yet to find time to address this issue, I find myself leaning more to the belief that they just don't care. Since the site seems unwilling or unable to handle this issue there is only one solution.

That is to leave FFNet. Writers should remove their stories and find alternative sites for posting them. Readers to stop visiting. Perhaps then and only then will this issue be seen as important by the owner.

Personally I would rather fight then flee

**Please Post this same message to your stories to to let out the word. I suggest **


	6. Chapter 6

Okay everyone, I found a new website.

It's called www . mediaminer . org.

My link is www . mediaminer . org / fanfic / view _ st . php / 167337.

I've changed my name to SapphireEyedWolf and I made a whole bunch of change to my fourth chapter too, I'll update it here too.

I'll update at MediaMiner and FFnet until my story is deleted here.

If/When that happens I will PM you all with profiles the news.

I'm stating as advise to join MediaMiner.

I already know a few authors have signed from FFnet to MediaMiner.

Until next time.

~Sapphire


End file.
